


The Turn-On

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting fucked in a sundress, Good Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Yet another take on Hermione getting fucked in sundress. Because goals right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 326
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	The Turn-On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts), [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> For the two most welcoming people in fandom . Love y'all
> 
> And who doesn't love best dad Draco AMIRIGHT?

The birthday party had been an undeniable success. Hermione had managed to pull off the “Rainbows and Unicorns “ theme as requested by Lyra to fulfill the 5-year-old and all her little friend’s wildest dreams. Cupcakes had been eaten mass volume and even the adults had raved about what a good time they’d had. 

Draco had been the most pleasant surprise of all. Despite generally not liking people or having them in their house, had been a gracious host, especially to their younger guests. Not that she didn’t think he  _ could _ , after all, Draco’s personality transformation since the end of the war had proven he was more than capable of being adaptable, but for growing up largely alone with no younger siblings or cousins, took to fatherhood with ease. 

All day, without complaint, he played with the gaggle of girls from Lyra’s ballet class while Hermione attended to the adults.

All day she watched him, his parenting skills shining through moment after moment.

At an ever-steady rate, adoration turned to longing, that turned to sheer lust. 

At one point he licked a bit of frosting from a cupcake off of his thumb and she’d gasped out loud. 

He heard her. Keen grey eyes met hers. It must have all been terribly obvious because  _ he winked.  _

Hermione flushed even more and flattened the front of her sundress, trying not to look at him again. 

When they sang “Happy Birthday” Draco put a hand on her lower back, and it inched slowly southward, just for the briefest of moments. 

When she started to serve the last round of tea and the guests started to filter out, he followed her into the kitchen and locked the door with a wave of wandless magic. In just a few steps he had he pinned against the wall, kissing her breathless and tangling his fingers in her hair. 

“Too many people -” She objected, unable to will her hands or lips off of him. 

“I know. “ He flipped up the front of the dress, vanished her knickers and let the dress fall back. “I want you, want this “ his fingers flicked against her now exposed core. “At the first opportunity. “ 

And with that he’d left her in the kitchen, trying to compose herself and dealing with the newfound self-consciousness of being sans knickers. 

Now that the last guest was gone and she was closing the door to Lyra’s bedroom. The little girl had hardly been able to keep her eyes open through her bathtime routine and was snoring soundly.

There was a tug at her elbow and she was pulled into their bedroom, the door snapping shut behind her. Before she could even get her balance Draco was on her, locking his lips in with hers, one hand wrapped in her curls , the other one scooping her up to bring her to his height. She groaned and rolled her hips, feeling his growing erection through his jeans. 

In one movement he pressed her to the mattress, rucking up the dress and stepping between her legs. A finger ran through her slit and he hummed contentedly. 

"What's got you so wet for me Granger? " she could hear the slow drag of the zipper over her own heavy breathing. 

"You. Just you. Fuck me, please now. " She pushed herself up on her elbows to watch him free his cock and line up their centers. 

He nudged at her entrance. "Something's got you going… " he took one of her legs in each hand and pushed all the way into her. Hermione let herself drop back against the mattress as her eyes slammed shut and back arched into him. 

It was hard and fast and everything she craved. Like somehow his body knew what to give hers. He set a punishing pace from the start and didn't let up until she was boneless, mumbling what she hoped was "I love you I love you," but really couldn't be sure. When he was spent, he collapsed against her, head against her shoulder. 

When he caught his breath, he pushed himself up and helped her into a sitting position. Casting a wandless cleaning charm on them he asked " I'm not complaining, at all, but what  _ did  _ get you all hot and bothered? You know...so I can do it again…" 

Putting a hand on either side of his face she pulled him in for another kiss. "Watching you with the kids, you're such a good dad Draco. It's a huge turn on." She pressed her forehead to his " And don't worry, you're going to get to do it all again in about 9 months or so." 

The smug smile fell from his face as comprehension dawned. "Are you...are you sure?" She nodded, still pressed against him, tears leaking out from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, practically lifting her up off the bed. "Say again Hermione. " 

"I'm pregnant Draco?" 

"No, the other thing." 

"You're a good dad, and it's a huge turn -on." He sighed into squeezing her again.


End file.
